Like Father, Like Son
by Lovely Spell
Summary: Some things just never change. Pre-slash.


Originally this idea was going to expand into a multi chapter Drarry, but I don't think I'm that good at writing Harry OR Draco lol so I just wrote this short. Hope you all like it.

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Again, Albus?" Harry asked as he led his son down the steps from the headmistress' office. He sighed and pushed his glasses up higher on his face. "That makes it 3 times just this week!" He said exasperated.<p>

"He started it." Albus said as he followed Harry towards the front of the school.

"Is that really what you want to say?" Harry asked. "That's your defense?"

"He said I only made seeker because of you." Albus said as they descended the front steps of Hogwarts.

"You know you worked hard for that position. Why would you let him get to you?" Harry turned to face his son. He smiled kindly at him. "You can't keep letting him get under your skin." He advised.

"It's hard to ignore him." Albus replied.

"It'll get easier when you get older." Harry comforted him with those words. Albus was only a 3rd year after all. He could still be riled up easily.

* * *

><p>"You let Potter's kid beat you again?" Draco asked as he took Scorpius back towards the dungeons.<p>

"He didn't beat me, father." Scorpius insisted even though his uniform was covered in his own blood.

"Scorpius, you need ignore him, if you can't beat him." Draco said as they stood in front of the potions' classroom. "Or at least you should be above fist fights. Didn't I teach you a bit of good magic?"

"I can't help it. When I see his face, I just want to-" Scorpius strangled the air and shook his hands in the motion indicating what he wanted to do to Albus.

"It'll get easier when you're a little older." Draco assured him. He leaned down and gave his son a quick hug before turning to leave.

* * *

><p>"Do try to behave, Albus. I don't want to be back here next week." Harry said as he stepped out of Albus' arms.<p>

Albus smiled and nodded. He turned to walk back into the school as his father watched on to make sure he made it back in.

* * *

><p>"Potter." Draco said as he stood next to Harry at the steps.<p>

"Malfoy." Harry replied suddenly a little tense.

"Were we always that foolish?" Draco asked.

Harry chuckled. "We were worse." He said.

Draco finally turned right to meet Harry's eyes with a devious smirk. Harry turned left and smirked as best he could right back.

"I could still take you." Draco said with a dignified move to adjust his tie.

"You could try." Harry said and adjusted his auror robes.

"I don't want to make you cry." Draco said and took a step down towards the flat ground.

"I wouldn't be the one crying, Malfoy." Harry said and joined him off of the stone stairs.

"You're right. You'd be the one bleeding." Draco didn't touch his wand. He looked at the rings on his fingers.

Harry could only take so much.

* * *

><p>"Fighting again?" The headmistress asked as she stood before two familiar faces.<p>

Harry was blushing to his ears and Draco only just managed to keep from making fun as he felt his own ears heat up.

Behind them two boys were sharing a laugh.

"My dad totally beat up your dad." Albus was heard whispering.

Harry turned back and gave Albus a wide grin to which the headmistress cleared her throat to get his attention again.

"This has to stop. I promise it gets easier once you get older." She said.

Draco felt the words come right back at him as he'd said something similar just a few minutes before. He looked back at Scorpius. Scorpius smiled at his dad and with a nod motioned at Harry's feet.

"You're both dismissed, but if I could assign you a detention, I would." She said with a warm smile. "Fighting on school grounds..." She muttered fondly. The two faces before her reminded her so much of years gone by.

Draco couldn't have been prouder as Harry tried to walk out of the room only to fall when his laces kept his feet joined as they'd been tied together with a little charm he'd taught Scorpius.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." He said and took Scorpius by his shoulder out of the room.

Harry only laughed as he sat on the floor undoing the damage while Albus was looking a bit put out at not having the last laugh.

"I'll get him back on Monday." Harry said and left the office hoping to catch Draco again. He hadn't had that much fun in years.

"I thought you said it got easier." Albus said.

"Well, maybe not." Harry replied.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! If you liked it, leave me a review.<p>

-Lovely Spell


End file.
